A One Direction Fanfiction: Tell Me A Lie
by LivingFearlessly
Summary: I look over at Liam, Niall, Louis, Harry and Zayn and think of how much Ive wronged them. Trust me fooling them to believe that Tori could sing so she would win the competition to come on tour with them, hiding in backstage storage closets and living a lie was not my idea at all but I went along with it, so here I am...Stuck in a Lie.


Chapter One

Shay Tyler

I hear the screaming crowd and smile to myself; only a week into this tour and still hearing the crowd scream like that gives me goose bumps and sends a shiver up my spin. Opening for the hottest band in the world is my ultimate dream coming true. My nerves begin to build up and the butterflies erupt in my stomach. I`m excited, and nervous, and it`s all just so thrilling. They finish up the final touches and adjust her headset while the manager hands me a microphones and places me into a small room filled with old mops and cleaning supplies. I get set up in the storage room and wait from the signal from Tori. I peek out from my position and watch as Tori walks out onto the stage with the mic in hand ready to begin her opening song, well my opening song. I turn on my headset and talk into it "Wave, smile and take center stage. Thank everyone for coming out tonight and begin the song." Tori does as instructed and holds the mic up to her lips ready to began the song. She nods at me in approval; I close the door and began the first verse. The boys soon join her on the stage when the song has finished huge her and greet the crowd themselves. I peek out the door and smile to myself. All five of them are amazing Liam is the sweetest person ever, Niall just loves food, Louis is the type of guy that will keep you rolling on the floor in laughter, Zayn is the quiet one but when he`s with the band there's no controlling him, and then there`s Harry the guy that flirts with anything that moves. I lock the door and sit on the floor with my knees held closely to my chest as a tear falls down my check. Why do I feel as if I have wronged them in some way? Hiding here in this closet and making them believe that I`m Tori`s quiet cousin from the city is hurting me more than I`d imagine. Those five amazingly sweet guys have no clue how much they have been wronged. Trust me fooling them to believe that Tori could sing so she would win the competition to come on tour with them, hiding in backstage storage closets and living a lie was not my idea at all but I went along with it which makes it just as bad. Thinking about it I have two choices; one keep playing along and hurt them in the long run or tell them everything now get in loads of trouble and end their tour. Why does life have to be so completely complicated? No, I can't tell them it would ruin everything. Everything is fine for now as long as they don't know Tori`s safe, I`m safe and the bands future is safe. Plus Tori would chop my head off personally if her secret got out and then where would we be I`d go straight back to being a nobody and Tori would make my life a living hell. Keeping the secret is in everyone's best interest for now. As long as no one finds out everything will be okay. I stand up and slowly turn the doorknob trying to make as little noise as possible over the screaming fans. "Shay what are you doing in a storage closet." A familiar British voice asks. I turn around fast and suddenly slip landing directly on my but. "Well that didn't look fun." Louis laughs while extending his hand in order to help me up. I place my hand in his and he sweeps me off the ground in one swift movement. "Thanks." I manage to say while looking into those deep blue eyes of his. "No problem," he giggles while running a free hand through that hair of his. "Um Shay, you never answered my question now did you?" I glance up and respond, "Oh um what question? You asked a question?" he looks at me sincerely. "Trying to confuse me aren't you, well I`m too smart for that." "Sorry" I say well looking down on the floor. He surprisingly changes the subject. "So I need to borrow you for a moment." "Um why?" I asked while a smirk runs across Terry`s face. "Reasons just trust me okay?" he takes off his tie and places it over my eyes then he grabs my hand and leads me closer and closer to an unknown place. Suddenly I can hear the sound of screaming and Louis removes the tie from my eyes and places it around my neck in a scarf fashion. I look around and almost faint. It`s me and Louis on the stage in front of millions of screaming One direction fans with Louis hand in mine. Zayn holds up his mic and announces my arrival and Louis looks down at our hands still locked together I could have sworn I saw a slight smile on his face, but it could have just been my nerves. I remove my hand from his and lock my eyes onto the floor embarrassed and scared as to what was going to happen next."Looks like Louis found himself a duet partner." What duet? What is Zayn talking about? Suddenly I'm handed a mic and the rest of the boys leave the stage so it`s just me and Louis. I can't do this it`ll ruin everything. I`m torn out of my thoughts when Louis starts to sing he pauses hinting that I`m suppose to join in. He looks deep into my eyes and I loss myself inside of his. The crowd is waiting, Terry`s waiting and out of the corner of my eye so is…Tori.

2


End file.
